Atticus RedStorm
Atticus RedStorm is the First Mate of The Black Skull Pirates He is known as " Heavy Metal"Atticus RedStorm he is considered the 2nd major threat in the Black Skull Pirates which is why the world government have given him a bounty of 330,000,000. He is a member of the new "11 Supernovas" rookie pirates with bountys over 100 million who have reached Saboady Archipelago before the War of Truth and The Purple Haired War. He consumed the Meta Meta no Mi a logia class devil that allows him to become,create and Manipulate Solid and Liquid Metal. Appearance Atticus is a tall and muscular man with long, spiky black hair, red eyes (initially portrayed as green) with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. He has a black tattoo that is located on his left arm, just below his shoulder.Atticus's usual outfit consists of a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, with a Studded? around his waist, loose whitish pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded? brown gloves? paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sports a distinctive wing-like? ornament, seemingly made of feathers jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud.[2] Personality He is a Serious and Calm person who loves to fight he seems to be very strict often keeping his crew in line.He is completely and genuinely dedicated to His crew and will do anything to protect them . He also has a short temper, seen when he and Cha$e bicker constantly over childish things. Like most of the supern ovas, Atticus lives for the thrill of combat, and is visibly frustrated when faced with circumstances where he is denied the opportunity of fighting a skilled adversary as seen during the Alabasta Arc. Although he seems to have a Serious attitude he does have a great sense of humor. inside of battle he is very cocky he often cracks jokes about his enemies and braggs about his strength. He loves to eat he has an almost endless stomach it doesnt matter how much he eats it seems he never gets full. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Devil Fruit Name (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type, Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Inushima Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:First Mate